We Like the New Neighbor
by The Nerdinator
Summary: The Continuing Adventures of Phineas and Ferb, S1E2 (True Love was S1E1). Phineas and Ferb give their new neighbor a tour of Danville via a rollercoaster, while Doofenshmirtz tries to use an inator to make Roger late to an important meeting. AU where the last four episodes of the series never happened.
1. CAPAF theme song

**Somewhere, in an alternate universe...**

 _There are seventy-five days to summer vacation,_

 _Before school comes along just to end it._

 _So the annual problem for each generation_

 _Is finding the best way to spend it._

 _Like maybe:_

 _Crossing a tundra, giving tours on a rollercoaster,_

 _or skiing down a mountain of beans._

 _Creating a system for remembering everything,_

 _Or synchronizing submarines._

 _Meeting ghost patriots, taming tiger sharks,_

 _Or making a self-driving car._

 _Cleaning a time machine, stretching a rubber tree,_

 _Or whaling away on guitars!_

 _As you can see, there's a whole lot of stuff to do,_

 _Before the new grade this fall._

Phineas: C'mon Perry!

 _So stick with us, 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it aaaaaaaaaaaaaall!_

 _And with Susanna's help, Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it aaaaaaaaaaaaaall!_

Candace: Mo-om! Phineas and Ferb are making a spinoff!

Susanna: Seriously, Candace?


	2. Projects and Assignments

**AN: This fic is set on June 16, 2013.**

* * *

The gang was sitting under the famous tree, doing nothing, for they had not figured out what to do that day. Well, most of it was doing nothing.

Phineas took a deep breath and sighed happily. Isabella did the same. He sighed. She sighed. This went on for a little bit until Candace dragged her mother into the yard.

"Mom, Phineas and Isabella are periodically sighing!" Candace exclaimed.

"So?" Linda asked.

"Sorry if we bothered you," Phineas said. "We were just reminiscing about yesterday's date."

"You guys are _dating_?!" Buford exclaimed, getting up. "Since when were you a thing?"

"Do you not remember what happened last week?" Baljeet had to ask.

"Was there something I was supposed to have remembered?"

"It was hard to forget," Phineas explained. "There was a blue flash, and a musical number...in fact, the invention left that square imprint in the grass," he said, pointing to a 4-foot-by-4-foot area where the grass had been flattened.

"See Mom? He ADMITS it!" Candace exclaimed.

"Sure," Linda replied calmly.

Ferb sighed. "What's wrong, old buddy?" Phineas asked.

Ferb looked at his stepbrother. "You and Isabella have each other now. I'm proud of you, but...I just feel a little left out."

"Don't worry," Phineas said. "You'll find your true love someday. Well, unless you're that one-in-five-hundred-thousand who doesn't have one."

"Not helping."

"Well, here's something both of you can do," Linda said, looking over the fence. "It looks like there are some new neighbors moving in down the street. Why don't you go over and introduce yourselves?"

"New neighbors? We can give them a tour of the city; a tour on a rollercoaster!" Phineas said. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Ferb smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Mom. You gave him ideas," Candace groaned.

"I have an idea," Buford said. "Where's Perry?"

"That is not an idea," Baljeet said.

"Who cares?"

"I do."

* * *

Perry slipped on his fedora, opened the cabinet underneath the sink, and jumped into it. He emerged at his lair, accompanied by a few sponges.

"Good morning, Agent P," Major Monogram said from the screen. "The stationmaster has mysteriously disappeared, and we think Doofenshmirtz may be behind it."

"The stationmaster could just be late, sir," Carl said from offscreen.

"Three hours late? The guy lives only four blocks away."

"Good point."

"Go out there and make sure Doofenshmirtz can't mess up the train schedule too badly," Monogram said to Perry. "Good luck."

Perry put on his jetpack and blasted out of his lair.

 _Pe-rry!_


	3. Meet Lizzy

While Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls worked on building the track for the rollercoaster, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella went to the house at the end of the street, where the new neighbors were moving in.

Phineas knocked on the front door. It opened, revealing a blond-haired girl about his height, wearing a golden-yellow t-shirt, an orange skirt with a floral print, and blue sneakers. The girl's hair bore an indigo bow, and she had warm, friendly brown eyes.

"Hey, we heard you just moved in, so we thought we should introduce ourselves," Phineas said. "I'm Phineas, and that's Ferb."

Ferb gave a quiet wave.

"Elizabeth Howe," the girl replied. "And I know who you guys are. We heard about you all the way down in San Francisco." She spotted Isabella, and her expression changed. "Isabella?"

"Lizzy?" Isabella asked. She grinned. "Lizzy, it _is_ you!"

Lizzy raced toward her old friend, and the two hugged.

"Friend of yours?" Ferb asked.

"Lizzy was my best friend in San Francisco before I moved here," Isabella explained. "It's been eight years since I've seen her, though we have kept in touch until last month."

"Well, you know what they say," Lizzy laughed. "It takes a while to move from California to Oregon, especially when the trucks don't get good gas mileage."

"It takes a while to move from California to Oregon, especially when the trucks don't get good gas mileage," They (from "She's the Mayor") said.

Lizzy stared at the two creepy men before they walked off. "Weird," she said.

"I thought Danville was in the Tri-State Area," Phineas said.

"Phineas, 'Tri-State Area' can mean any three states that touch at a single point," Lizzy said. "And the one you're talking about never existed. I mean, really, a Bi-State Area? This city's in southern Oregon, which used to be its own country at one one point."

"Wonderful!" came a voice. The four turned to see an old woman rush towards them. "Someone finally noticed," the woman added.

"Noticed what?" Phineas asked.

"In the 1950s, my colleague and I decided to perform an experiment to see how long it would take someone to notice a fact was wrong. So we planted misinformation about Danville's history in a then-unpublished textbook, including that the city was in a fictitious tri-state area." The old woman sighed. "Apparently, here that time is longer than sixty years." She left.

"Something tells me a certain singing tour guide is going to lose his job," Ferb quipped.

"Anyway...what's happened that I missed?" Lizzy asked, turning to Isabella.

"Well...guess who got a boyfriend?"

"No way! You asked Phineas out?!"

"It was more complicated than that," Phineas said.

"Explain. In ten words or less."

"Time-travelling future daughter and a true love-finding machine," he said, counting off on his fingers (my designs of the characters have all five).

"Hm. That sounds about right." Eying the sight behind her, she asked, "Is that another rollercoaster?"

"Sure is. We're building another one to give you a tour of Danville. We couldn't get enough track, so we figured out a way to take the pieces from the end and move them to the front."

"For me? Wow, that's nice."

"Yes. Yes, it is," Isabella said. "Part of the reason I fell for him is that he's so...generous and modest."

"We still have to figure out how to stop him from putting my name on everything," Ferb joked.

With the rollercoaster done, the four piled into the green cars, along with Buford and Balljeet. The rollercoaster launched, and one of the Fireside Girls took the very first piece off the back and transported it to the front (which was very far away).

* * *

 **AN: Lizzy is Ferb's love interest. They won't fall in love for another few fanfictions though.**


	4. Doof's Scheme

Perry arrived in the control box for the trains, only to be trapped in a boxcar pulled by a wooden steam locomotive.

"Hello, Perry the platypus," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. The evil scientist was sporting a striped engineer's cap and red bandanna. "Like my trap? I know I gave Choo-choo to the other-dimension me - well, the other dimensions are actually different universes entirely, as I've since found out - but you wouldn't believe it when I say that a temporary portal opened up and Choo-choo fell through it! Wonder if other-me is back to being evil now..."

Perry raised his left brow (FYI, humans are the only creatures with eyebrows).

"Anyway, time for my latest plan to get me in charge of Danville. Behold, the Delay-inator!" Doofenshmirtz pointed to a chair-sized iinator mounted on a set of miniature railroad tracks. "Anything it hits gets slowed down fifty times until the ray wears off in about eight hours. Whatever gets struck feels as though time is passing normally - but one second for them is fifty seconds for those who _aren't_ affected! Perry, ask me why this matters?"

Since Perry couldn't speak Human, all he could do was say, "Gngngngngngngn?"

"Today Roger has an important meeting with the governor. Oh, and apparently you can't govern three states at once...and the "Tri-State Area" thing was a myth planted in an old history textbook...but that's okay, three states is a bit too much for me to handle anyway. So, when Roger gets on his train, I will fire the Delay-inator at it and make him completely miss the meeting. Without a proper excuse, he'll be seen as an irresponsible mayor. He will fall in the polls, get voted out, and present me with the perfect opportunity to take over!"

Dramatic lightning somehow flashed inside.

"I delayed the stationmaster too, so I would be free to do this," Doofenshmirtz added. He looked at the screens depicting the trains leaving and arriving at the station. "Oh, I need to clean off these screens if the plan is going to work properly. I have to know which train is the right one. Wait here, Perry the platypus. Not like you can leave..."

He left the room to get some glass cleaner.


	5. Cross-town Boogie

_"You're new to the hood, outta the golden state._

 _And looking for a new life that will equate_

 _To the one that you have left behind._

 _Trust me, my friend - in Danville, you're gonna be fine._

 _(Cross-town boogie!)_

 _(Cross-town boogie!)_

 _It's the chance of a lifetime, and so much more_

 _In the small-scale city that we all adore.  
_

 _In your journey through the streets, there is so much to see._

 _Even though it turns out we have been wrong about our history._

 _(Cross-town boogie!)_

 _(Cross-town boogie!)_

 _Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!_

 _(Cross-town boogie!)_

 _(Cross-town boogie!)_

 _Welcome to Danville, Lizzy."_

* * *

"And that's the Googolplex Mall," Phineas said, pointing the complex out as the rollercoaster whizzed past it.

"Wow, they named a building after a number," Lizzy said.

"Googolplex is a number?"

"Ten to the googol power."

"What does a search engine have to do with anything?" Buford asked from the back.

"Google was named after the number googol because it was designed to hold ten to the one-hundred power of information," Baljeet piped up.

"So far, it hasn't reached that high a number yet," Lizzy said.

"Oh great, another nerd," Buford groaned.

"That's not relevant!" Baljeet exclaimed.

"Yes it is."

"No it is not."

"Yes it is."

"No it is not."

"Guys!" Isabella snapped. The two boys fell silent, the only noise being the hum of the rollercoaster's wheels.

"I wonder what this would be like if Susanna was here," Baljeet finally said quietly.

"Who's Susanna?" Buford asked.

Isabella cringed. Phineas gently slid his arm behind her and patted her back.


	6. Doof's Scheme Fails

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, guys. Dan and Swampy essentially killed the fandom with how they ended the series, so I've had trouble coming up with ideas.**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said, walking back into the control room with a plastic bottle of glass cleaner in his hand. "Can you believe how ornery those people are at the department store? They rejected my coupon fifteen times, and it wasn't going to expire until next _month_!" He sighed. "I'm telling you, I think the world is out to get me."

He leaned on the Delay-inator, which fell over under his weight and fired.

"Told you."

The beam zipped off, completely missing Roger's train. Doofenshmirtz tried to pick up the device, but Perry, having gotten out of the boxcar at last, jumped over and hit the self-destruct button. The inator exploded, covering Doofenshmirtz in ash.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said flatly.

Perry left.

"Hey you!" came the angry voice of the stationmaster.

Doofenshmirtz, panicking, sprayed the glass cleaner he had bought in the stationmaster's face.

"IT BURNS!" the elderly man hollered.

"Oh joy, this wasn't a complete waste of money," Doofenshmirtz said. He quickly ran away.

* * *

The beam from the Delay-inator hit one of the cranes that was moving the track in place. The crane's movement slowed to a crawl.

"Huh?" Gretchen said from inside said crane. "Why can't I move the joystick?'

The rollercoaster flew off the tracks.

"Do things like this normally happen?!" Lizzie yelped as the rollercoaster sped through the air.

"Yes! Yes they do!" a scared Phineas responded.

* * *

"I can't believe you bought a rollercoaster track, but no rollercoaster to go with it!" a woman said to her husband. A large rollercoaster track was occupying the otherwise empty lot behind them.

The rollercoaster landed on the track, zipped down it, and came to a stop near the ground.

"You were saying, dear?" the man said smugly.

* * *

"Mom! They built another rollercoaster!" Candace exclaimed, dragging Linda behind her.

She stopped in front of the empty lot. "Oh, come on! It landed here and looks like any old rollercoaster!"

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure," Linda said sarcastically.

Lizzie looked at what was before her.

"Well, my life is pretty weird now," she sighed.

"You get used to it after a while," Ferb said.

Lizzie smiled. "You're a nice guy, Ferb."

"Yes. Yes, he is," Isabella interjected.


	7. Return of Susanna

The gang had gone back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, talking about their favorite parts of the tour.

"I liked it when we were going up Danville Mountain," Baljeet said.

"No duh, you climbed it," Buford said.

"This time, though, Phineas did not go into inventing withdrawal."

"Wish I could have been there when you climbed it the first time," Lizzy said.

"Don't worry, there's always going to be a new adventure," Phineas said.

The sky suddenly began to cloud over. The wind stirred. Lightning flashed. Buford began freaking out.

From the dead west, an orb of eerie blue light with a long, cometlike tail erupted, piercing a hole in the clouds. The orb zipped through the sky, slowly spiraling down to the backyard.

"Good thing I saved some of the paint we used to paint Australia last year," Buford said.

"Why is that a good thing?" Phineas asked.

"Because now I have paintballs," Buford replied, producing a paintball gun. He cocked it at the orb and fired orange spheres of paint at it. The orb's tail deflected the paintballs, sending them ricocheting back into the paintball gun. The orb touched down on the ground, absorbed its tail, and erupted into a column of blue light.

A very angry Susanna emerged from the dissolving light.

"Not cool, Buford. Not. Cool," she said crossly.

"How does she know my name?!" Buford exclaimed.

Susanna gave the reader a look.

"Susanna!" Phineas exclaimed.

Susanna turned to see her father. "Oh, hey Dad."

"You...came back. Why?"

"Turns out that if history is supposed to go correctly, I have to come to this timeframe and make some changes to it. In other words, I'm going to be doing this for a while."

"Oh."

"Hi Mom," Susanna said to Isabella.

"Hey kiddo. Guess what? My old friend Lizzy moved here. You do know her, right?"

"Of course I do. You guys are still friends in the future."

"Wow, are you really Phineas and Isabella's daughter?" Lizzy asked.

"Indeed I am."

"That's so cool! Tell me everything about what you did last week."

Buford looked at everyone, confused.

Susanna sighed. "Should have seen that coming. Hold on, Buford, I'll jog your memory." She fished her Packet of Infinite Space out of her back pocket, stuck her hand in it, and began rummaging around. "Rhubarb...rhubarb...rhubarb...why is there so much rhubarb in here?" Eventually, she found what she was looking for, and pulled out Cupidtron.

The massive machine landed in the same spot it was in the last time. Susanna turned it on, and then shoved Baljeet into the machine, which scanned his face.

"Baljeet Tjinder," the machine bleeped, bringing up his profile. It loaded, made a clicking noise, and brought up Ginger's profile. "Ginger Hirano," it bleeped.

Buford's expression changed. "Okay, whose idea was it to cover it in pink hearts?"

"He remembers," Phineas said.

Perry, now a regular off-color platypus, walked into the yard. "Gngngngngngngngngng," he chittered.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Lizzy said.


	8. Credits

_"You're new to the hood, outta the golden state._

 _And looking for a new life that will equate_

 _To the one that you have left behind._

 _Trust me, my friend - in Danville, you're gonna be fine._

 _(Cross-town boogie!)_

 _(Cross-town boogie!)_

 _Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!_

 _(Cross-town boogie!)_

 _(Cross-town boogie!)_

 _Welcome to Danville, Lizzy."_

The end.


End file.
